


How to silence your Bard  (german)

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nose Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: “Jaskier, könntest du bitte die Klappe halten?”, fragte Geralt, überraschen freundlich.“Nein, nicht wirklich,” antwortete er.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	How to silence your Bard  (german)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to silence your Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025279) by [dat_carovieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh). 



Es war ein warmer und sonniger Tag. Sie hatten die letzte Nacht in einer gemütlichen Taverne verbracht und Jaskier war gut gelaunt, er redete ununterbrochen über was immer ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging und machte nur kurze Pausen, um Luft zu. Geralt liefneben ihm und führte Plötze an den Zügeln. Sie humpelte etwas und er wollte sie schonen.  
“Jaskier, könntest du bitte die Klappe halten?”, fragte Geralt, überraschen freundlich.  
“Nein, nicht wirklich,” antwortete er. “Wie auch immer, hast Du gehört, was die eine Frau in der Taverne über den Besitzer gesagt hat? Ich glaube, da geht was zwischen denen, dabei sind beide verheiratet. Ich frage mich, wie das ausgeht. Zu schade, dass wir gehen musste, das wäre sicher interessant gewesen.“   
“Ist mir ehrlich gesagt total egal”, sagte Geralt und sah den Barden etwas genervt an. Aber Jaskier war es nicht egal, er hatte immer Interesse an anderer Leute Leben und Tratsch und er hatte niemanden außer Geralt, mit dem er es teilen konnte, also redete er weiter Bis Geralt stehen blieb und sich vor Jaskier stellte. Jaskier sah ihn an und fragte sich, was Geralt vor hatte, jedoch hörte er absichtlich nicht auf zu reden. Allerdings stand Geralt nun nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, wodurch seine Konzentration etwas wackelig wurde. Er konnte immer noch reden, es war nur schwieriger, sinnvolle Sätze zu bilden. Und dann plötzlich beugte Geralt sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Jaskiers Nasenspitze.  
Jaskier erstarrte komplett, Mund geöffnet, Augen weit aufgerissen starrte er Geralt an, der nun wieder einen Schritt zurück trat.  
“Oh, so sorgt man dafür, das ein Barde die Klappe halt. Hätte ich früher versuchen sollen”, sagte Geralt mit einem Grinsen. Jaskier schloss seinen Mund, atmete tief ein und öffnete seinen Mund wieder, um etwas zu sagen, aber die Worte kamen nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er sagen wollte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Warum genau hatte Geralt das getan. Könnte es sein? Aber er traute sich nicht, darüber nachzudenken.  
Geralt lachte leise und drehte sich um, um weiter zu laufen.  
“Mach das nochmal”, platze Jaskier heraus. Geralt blieb stehen und blickte Jaskier erneut an. Er trat einen Schritt näher und sah ihm mit einem warmen lächeln in die Augen. Jaskier fühlte sich, als würde er schmelzen, Geralt sah ihn fast nie so an. Dann beugte der Hexer sich vor und küsste Jaskiers Nasenspitze noch einmal. Jaskier konnte sich endlich aus seiner Starre befreien. Er griff nach Geralt und zog ihn näher, so dass er ihn auf die Lippen küssen konnte. Geralt sträubte sich nicht. Er schlang sogar seine Arme um Jaskiers Hüfte und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
“Das ist also wie ich dich in Zukunft dazu kriege, ruhig zu sein”, sagte Geralt und strich durch Jaskiers Haare. Jaskier antwortete nicht, er zog Geralt nur in einen weiteren Kuss, denn er hatte recht, so bekam man ihn dazu, ruhig zu sein. Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit.


End file.
